Talk:IKS Devisor
Originally from Talk:Devisor from Memory Alpha:Votes for deletion * The IKS Devisor (and subsequently the redirect IKC Devisor) were initially taken from the Star Trek Concordance as actually being the name of the D7 class that appeared in . However, I just viewed said episode and did a fairly extensive write-up on it and I caught zero reference to the term Devisor whatsoever -- I even made a special point to catch it. This suggests that the Concordance's use of the name came from an early script draft or some other unconfirmed source. Since this cannot be accepted as canon -- this article should probably be deleted. A footnote has been (or will be, rather) added to "More Tribbles, More Troubles" page regarding this as well. --Gvsualan 03:38, 4 Mar 2005 (GMT) **Does anyone have access to a script for "More Tribbles, More Troubles"? If the final script had, say, a reference to the ship as "Devisor" in the description of an establishing shot for the animators, then I'd say that was canon enough. We've got other articles based on scripts alone without on-screen mention (e.g. Na'kuhl). --Josiah Rowe 04:09, 4 Mar 2005 (GMT) * My best guess, is maybe it came from Allan Dean Foster's novelization of the episode? Maybe? --Gvsualan 04:25, 4 Mar 2005 (GMT) **It is indeed mentioned in Log Four. No vote - he must have got the name from somewhere, surely? I doubt he would make the name up in this instance. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:06, 6 Mar 2005 (GMT) *** Comment: Is there a TAS script reference possible? it is likely that the Devisor could have been named by the episode writer in the script, a valid resource for keeping the name in my opinio -- especialy if it was from a cut scene -- Captain Mike K. Bartel Community undecided, article stays until accuracy can be checked (pna added) -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Groth/Devisor Since DS9 described Koloth as commanding the IKS Groth, I was wondering if Groth is the Klingon translation for Devisor.--Robert Treat 01:39, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) : I was thinking something similar, that is, that this ship is really supposed to be the Gr'oth. Based on the script I found there is no reference to it. Dialogue clearly makes no reference to it either. This leaves the Star Trek Log 4 and Concordance as the only sources, neither of which are necessarily canon. It would make sense that this is the same ship seen (or at the time, referenced) in Trouble with Tribbles, since too, Korax is still serving aboard it as an officer, and therefore we could probably merge this article with that ship, the IKS Gr'oth. --Alan del Beccio 00:37, 5 December 2006 (UTC) :: Agreed, it's likely meant to be the same ship and should be merged, with proper background info added to the Gr'oth article. --From Andoria with Love 02:46, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :: Having already merged these, I just thought of something... isn't it possible that Koloth was in command of one ship in 2267 and another in 2269? Anything could have happened to the Gr'oth between those years. And while the name IKS Devisor wasn't referred to on-screen, we do have other articles whose names stem from official reference works (i.e. Livingston, Neural, and Satak). As it stand now, we don't have an article on the ship commanded by Koloth in "More Tribbles", and we can't really say it's the Gr'oth as that would be speculating (wouldn't it?) We could have merged this with unnamed D7 class ships or we could have moved it to "Koloth's battle cruiser (2269)" or something, but personally, I don't see a major reason for it not to be named IKS Devisor. Just a though... --From Andoria with Love 08:28, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :::Apparently, the name Devisor is not even from any "production level" material per se. It may originally have been, but we can't be sure. Considering that and the fact that we don't really seem to have much information to put on a separate article, I don't see a good reason for splitting that up, since all we have is one ship and possibly another one without a name. -- Cid Highwind 09:05, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :: Alrighty then. Works for me. --From Andoria with Love 03:24, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::: Although I agree that it is the same ship in both episodes, namely the IKS Gr'oth, I was interested in the supposition that Gr'oth might be Klingon for "Devisor". No luck, though -- "devisor" in Klingon, at least Okrand's Klingon, is 'oghwI'. Thought someone might be interested. Regulation Bowling Alley 18:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::I can confirm that the name "Devisor" is from the shooting script for , available from David Gerrold's website. At one point, the script actually states outrightly, "Its name is the Devisor." --Defiant (talk) 04:20, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::A link to the script would be nice on the article. --Pseudohuman (talk) 10:40, July 23, 2013 (UTC) The Remastered Gr'oth Does anybody have a picture of the Remastered ''Gr'oth? If I'm not mistaken CBS Digital created a brand new D7 that was not based off of Greg Jein's model. I just thought it might be a good idea to mention that.-- 00:37, 27 March 2007 (UTC)